


Five People Dean Winchester Never Killed, and One He Did

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Episode: s02e12 Nightshifter, Episode: s02e17 Heart, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-25
Updated: 2009-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my beta, <a href="http://thevinegarworks.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://thevinegarworks.livejournal.com/"></a><b>thevinegarworks</b>.  AU and rather dark. All feedback is greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five People Dean Winchester Never Killed, and One He Did

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [](http://thevinegarworks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thevinegarworks.livejournal.com/)**thevinegarworks**. AU and rather dark. All feedback is greatly appreciated.

****

Sam arrived at Madison’s apartment just before sunset, stomach tight. Dean was sitting on the steps outside, smoking a cigarette.

“Job’s done,” Dean announced, pushing to his feet, dropping his cigarette, and looking down carefully as he ground the butt into the sidewalk with his heel. “Let’s get going.”

****

“Shh. It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you,” the man says to Missy Bender.

She reaches for her knife. He lunges; gets a hand over her jaw and another tight on her shoulder, pulling her against him. She tries to bite, to kick, feels her neck twist too far.

****

Ava peered out the motel window just in time to see the sniper’s body fall, loose-limbed, from the roof to splatter on the pavement below.

“Gordon went over the edge in the struggle,” Dean explained, voice regretful for Sam, eyes hard for Ava, so she can’t miss the warning.

****

The night was lit by three burning police cars. Agent Henricksen looked up from the concrete, Winchester’s boot pressing into the bruise from the two he'd caught in the vest. Saw a Colt .45 and an ironic smile.

Henricksen heard, “What, you thought we were gonna come quietly?” and then a gunshot.

****

“Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me,” John pleaded. “You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it, now!” Sam hesitated.

“Do it,” Dean said, voice thick and pain-filled. The last thing John Winchester felt on this Earth was pride.

****

Dean pulls the Crossroads Demon in for a kiss. He opens his mouth and she shoves her tongue in. Knives slash over, into, every inch of his skin. Dean locks his knees against the pain and feels Sammy take his first breath.

Whatever happens, it’s worth it.

****


End file.
